


pretty boy next door

by scumcrumbs



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bottom Frank Iero, Boys In Love, Ferard, Frank Iero/Gerard Way Smut, Frerard, Gay, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, Shyness, Top Gerard Way, frank iero - Freeform, gerard is straight and frank is gay, gerard way - Freeform, i promise theres more to this story, no one believes mikey smh, the dramaaaaa oooooh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scumcrumbs/pseuds/scumcrumbs
Summary: mikey way was unfortunately forced into a life where he was next door neighbors with gerard way, a boy with a naturally flirtatious personality and a smile always plastered on his face. despite being straight, he always seemed to attract people of all gender, one of these people being frank iero, mikeys friend, and despite all mikey's warnings about the raven haired boy, frank couldn't help but feel his knees get weak around him.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 17





	pretty boy next door

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !! i originally wrote this on wattpad as a draft i never posted but i guess im posting it here ajjfjsja i dont think anyone will see this but if they do ill happily write the other part to this :)

**mikey and gerard are neighbors next door

Mikey trotted along the path, the same expression painted over his face as he focused on not tripping on his own shoes. He wasn't necessarily in the mood to fall and eat shit, and although he was hungry, he wouldn't ever resort to it. He had just came back from a quick trip to the market requested by his mother, who wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed. She even gave him some change to 'get himself something nice,' but he doubted five dollars would get him anything relatively good. It did however allow him to get two energy drinks and no, the boy wasn't planning on drinking both of them. He had bought the strawberry flavor, a flavor Mikey wasn't necessarily a fan of but knew someone who was, and he was feeling a bit generous today. That and the fact he didn't want to face his mother knowing she wasn't keen on the energy drinks.

His house finally came into view, allowing Mikey to sigh in relief. He wasn't sure how long he could keep walking before he passed out. The scrawny boy didn't have an inch of fat on him, but still considered himself out of shape because he knew walking shouldn't make you want to puke your guts out. He should probably check that out.

The neighborhood was alive, children he wasn't close to running around freely without a care in the world. It was an enclosed neighborhood, known as the 'rich kid houses' but Mikey never saw it that way. His house looked horrible compared to the others, often jokily calling his house a crack house.

He unlocked the gate, stopping dead in his tracks as he heard a small whistle beside him. Mikey glanced at the house next door, seeing the boy he knew all too well twirling his raven black hair with his finger, laying on a sturdy branch the tall oak tree was offering, his leg hanging loosely as he eyed the dirty blond male.

"What's in the bag?" the boy asked, a smirk resting on his face. Mikey slumped on the gate he had just unlocked as he eyed the other boy. "I think you already know the answer to that question, Gerard," Mikey gave in and walked up to the short fence that seperated him and the raven haired boy and pulled out the two drinks. "Mikey boy, have I ever told you how much I love you?" Gerard purred as he grabbed the bubbly strawberry drink.

Mikey lifted his leg, setting the bag on the floor as he pulled himself up to enter Gerard's property. "It's no problem, my mom gave me some extra money and you were the first to come to mind," Mikey confessed quietly and shrugged off Gerard's loving gaze. Mikey saw Gerard more as a brother than a boring neighbor. He was drawn to his naturally flirty personality and the power he possesses to talk to whoever he laid his eyes on, something that was almost impossible for Mikey to do which was why he praised the older boy so much. The black haired boy also had a great taste in clothing, often seen wearing cuffed mom jeans and numerous band shirts that he tucked in which lead Mikey to believe he swung the other way if only he wasn't aware of his dating background. However that didn't stop him from being popular with the girls and the boys.

The only downside to Gerard however was the fact that he knew he was attractive and used this fact to his advantage. He would find himself manipulating others into doing what he wanted but it wasn't entirely Gerard's fault. People would offer themselves to him which made Mikey wonder if that was what he was doing right now. But like he said, he saw Gerard as a brother and that was likely not the case. On the outside Gerard just seemed like a regular boy and Mikey wasn't even sure why he was considering that possibility.

Mikey joined Gerard on the tree, taking the branch closest to the ground due to his fear of heights while Gerard went one or two more branches higher, returning to his original position but this time had the energy drink in his grip. Even from Mikey's spot he shook from fear when his leg could easily touch the ground if the event of falling ever occured. "This is nice, Mikey. I miss this," Gerard mumbled against the can. The drink fell into Mikey's mouth, leaving his teeth and tongue in a coat of sugar as he swallowed.

Mikey felt himself relax into the branch, still keeping a tight grip with his legs as he hugged the tree. "How's it going at your school?" he heard the black haired boy say. "Still failing geometry?" 

"No, actually. Studying does pay off I guess," Mikey lied, not really in the mood to hear Gerard's speech about how easy the subject was when in reality it was the hardest shit Mikey had been faced with. Maybe it wasn't the fact that is was hard, but maybe because he wouldn't be paying attention half the time. "That's my boy," Gerard said, a smile evident in his voice which left Mikey feeling a small twinge of guilt for lying. He quickly shook it off and took another sip of the sweet drink, allowing his eyes to close as the sun shone through the thick leaves that were concealing the two boys.

-

"Mikey Way asking me, me of all people to come over to his house-"

"Yeah asshole, are you in or out?" Mikey groaned as he stuffed the notebooks inside of his backpack. The ending of class was near and the room was heavy with noise as the highschoolers waited for the sweet sound of the bell to ring. His friend, Frank Iero, stood before him with his hands clasped together and was portraying a dramatic response to Mikey's invite. "One second," Frank said and turned on his heels of his shoe to another boy. "Bet you're feeling pretty bad about yourself right about now, Pete. I mean imagine not getting invited to Mikey's house," Frank teased.

"It's about time you invite him, Mikey. I'm pretty sure he's the only one who hasn't been there yet," Pete chuckled lighty, which earned a small punch in the arm from Mikey. "Let me have my moment," Frank growled and swiftly turned to face the blond boy again. "I humbly accept your offer to accompany you on your travels to the rich kid neighborhood," Frank said, dropping to his knees and bowing, soon erupting in laughter which earned a few giggles from the other two boys.

The bell rung, allowing the teens to spill out of their classrooms like a bunch of ants getting blown on. Pete parted his ways with them almost immediately, jogging towards another group of teens. Frank followed behind Mikey, glancing at the other students and listening in on their side conversations as they passed.

"This is so rad," Frank said, a smile obvious in his voice. "Can't believe im about to enter the gates of the rich kid neighborhood, this is a big moment for me," his excitment grew as they neared the gates. "Sucks for you cause we're about to enter the shittiest house in it," Mikey sighed as he typed in the code. "Stop being so modest, Mikey," Frank said, "Even if you showed me literal shit I'd still be impressed."

"Good, cause I might as well be," he pushed open the gate for the shorter boy, shutting it behind him. Frank followed behind Mikey down the path his dirty blond friend had walked about a thousand times and grown tired of while Frank strutted with astonishment. Children played along sidewalk, riding their bikes or just running around. It was like another world inside of the gates, very different from where he lived. So...safe.

"Hey," a voice called, which could have been excused as Franks imagination until it was heard again, only clearer. "Hey!" Mikey jerked his head to the left, eyeing another boy who was currently hanging from his legs on a tree branch, his school uniform riding up his back and his red tie hitting his cheek while his hair flowed effortlessly. Frank followed Mikey's gaze, meeting the same brown eyes that were eyeing Mikeys. "Who's that?" Frank wondered out loud, not really expecting an answer because he just thought it was just a random friendly boy.

"Uh that's my neighbor, we hang out sometimes," Mikey shrugged as they neared the gate to his front lawn. "Oh thats weird, is he older or something? I've never seen him at school before." Frank squinted, trying to get a better look of the other raven haired boy but to no avail. God, he should really get his eyes checked out. "No man, he goes to that other school ten minutes away. You know, that private one?" Mikey replied which caused Frank to raise an eyebrow.

"That super expensive one? Why doesn't he just go to ours?"

"Well his mom went to that highschool when she was younger," Mikey said, kicking the grass against his shoe. "Anyways, she's a lawyer now so I guess they want him to follow her footsteps but I swear, the most productive thing I've seen him do is climb that tree."

Frank looked over the boys figure again now that they were much closer, he could kind of make out his features. However as soon as his eyes grazed the neighbors, he jumped off the tree and ran towards the short fence. "Ah I see Mikey," a smile overtook his neighbor's face, not that Mikey wasn't used to it. "Ignoring me cause you brought your little boyfriend over. No need to worry about me taking him, I promise I'll behave myself," Gerard giggled and rested his elbows on the fence.

Mikey felt his face heat up and swatted the older boy away. "Shut up scumbag, he's not my boyfriend," he mumbled.

"Whatever you say Mikey," Gerard teased and glanced over to the boy in question. "So what did Mikey have to do to convince you to be his friend, huh?" he smiled at Frank, which he couldn't help but return. He finally got to see Mikey's neighbor up close and- wow. He was... very pretty. He was tall and had short black hair that curled to the side and these amazing hazel eyes that Frank could find himself getting lost in. He wanted to lean forward and touch his cheek but quickly shook it off and let out a weak chuckle in response to his joke earlier.

"Frank, this is Gerard, my stupid neighbor," Mikey kicked the ground again beneath his foot. "You love me," Gerard smirked. "Nice to meet you Frankie, you're one of the better boys Mikey has brought over. I was really hoping he finally found someone," Gerard said, earning a soft punch from Mikey. "You guys wanna chill over here? I could steal some beers from my dad again," Gerard said, walking over to the tree once more.

Mikey turned to Frank and said, "You wanna? I'm cool with whatever."

Gerard kept an eye on the pair as they decided, leaning on the tree confidently with the same dumb grin on his face. "Sure," Frank nodded.

"Alright, come on," Gerard said, a bit too cheerfully and waited by his door so they could follow. Mikey lifted his leg up, already knowing the routine and hoisting himself up rather easily. Frank copied his movements, needing assistance from Mikey to get his other leg over the fence. They walked over to Gerard who was already halfways through the door. "Come in, no one else is home," Gerard said as he scrambled to the fridge to fetch the drinks.

Frank had actually never drunk alcohol before, but had been very tempted to because of all the hype adults were giving it. I mean you can't possibly do that and expect people under the legal age to not get curious. Plus they were seventeen, almost adults so it wouldn't really matter. 

Mikey laid on the couch, draping his head on the armrest and letting his hair flow down, much like Gerard when he was on the tree hanging upside down. The other boy threw a beer can at Mikey, making him wince slightly, a smile quickly forming on his lips as his opened the drink. "And for the guest," Gerard bowed, holding out the can politely for Frank besides just throwing it at him like Mikey. Frank accepted the drink with a shaky hand and a quiet, "thanks," following after. Frank wanted to mentally slap himself for being so shy all of a sudden. That definitely wasn't the impression he was trying to get across, that was Mikey's thing. Frank was the sarcastic funny one of the group, but he was starting to think Gerard was taking that role. Would it be too weird if he just got super hyper all of a sudden to show the raven haired boy his true personality? Maybe... or maybe being the funny one wasn't actually Frank's true personality. Maybe this was who he was: a shy, easy-to-control baby.

Frank noticed Gerard staring at him at the corner of his eye and that was probably because he was still standing in the middle of the room with a closed can in his hands whilst Mikey and Gerard were comfortably sitting on the couch, waiting for him to join. Okay, that deserved a physical slap.

Frank shuffled to an open spot on the couch next to Gerard, Mikey's legs on his lap and the tips of his shoes hitting Frank's thigh. Gerard drummed his fingers on Mikey's stomach, earning some giggles from the dirty blond haired boy. "How do you like it? My mother bought a whole pack of those for some party she didn't end up going to," Gerard said, gesturing to the can that was currently balancing on the center of Mikey's stomach.

"Taste like apples," Mikey remarked.

"Well yeah dumbass, it's apple flavored. Its good to know you could read though," Gerard flashed his teeth at the boy. Damn, so Gerard was the funny sarcastic person of the group. And not only that, he owned it. "It's pretty good," Frank found himself saying, which was the second thing he said to Gerard this whole day.

He earned a smile from Gerard, this one more sincere than the flashy grin he gave Mikey. 'Geez he's really mean to Mikey,' Frank thought, noting that he treated them differently. Or maybe it was because they were closer, and it's not like Gerard could bully Frank on the first day they met, that would leave a bad impression. He just needed Gerard's trust and be friends with him versus just casual acquaintances. However being friends with Gerard looked like it would include some minor bullying and teasing, but loving teasing. He obviously didn't mean it, if anything, Gerard treated Mikey like a brother. From the looks of it, Gerard seemed to be the only child.

"Mikey get off of me, im not comfortable," Gerard shuffled in his seat, throwing Mikey's boney legs off. "Shut up Gerard. Besides I could feel your fucking boner," Mikey huffed.

"Ha! Yeah you wish," Gerard's nose wrinkled slighty as he giggled, which reminded Frank of a bunny. Mikey sat upright, rolling his eyes and elbowing Gerard in the gut.

"So Frank," Gerard turned swiftly to the other boy, ignoring Mikey's weak punches. "What classes do you have with Mikey? He never wants to talk about school related stuff so im gonna have to investigate him though you."

Gerard's smile was very hypnotizing, the way the corners of his lips rose up and the skin underneath his eyes wrinkled, showing how truly genuine and interested Gerard was. Frank tried to recollect all his memories of the classes he shared with the lanky boy, his thoughts were all over the place and Gerard was not helping.

"Lets see, there's english, math, art and music," Frank recalled, feeling slightly accomplished that he managed to remember them all. "Music?" Gerard's eyes lit up in interest. "You play anything?" He asked.

Frank felt himself nod a bit too enthusiastically that caused him to cringe. "Uh yeah actually, I play guitar. I'm not that good though, I've only been playing for a few years."

"Bullshit!" Mikey pointed. "Stop being so modest, Frankie. He's killer when he plays that thing, im not making this shit up."

Frank mumbled something, looking down at this shoes in embarrassment. "That's so rad. I play a little bit of guitar too," Gerard grinned.

Goddamn it, he's the funny sarcastic one and plays guitar?

"-oh and sing."

And sings? Fuck, just take Frank's name too while your at it.

"It's not fair Gerard, stop being so perfect. He draws as well," Mikey said, pretending to be mad.

"As a hobby. It's not a full time thing but im thinking about going to art school in the future," Gerard added. Finally, something Frank could relate to. "Really? I've been thinking that too, maybe I'll try to persue the music thing since Mikey thinks I could make a living out of it," Frank said.

"Which you totally could! And if worst comes to worst, you could still make money playing songs in the streets with your little money hat," Mikey giggled. As if Gerard read Frank's mind, he turned over and flicked Mikey's nose.

He rubbed his nose in circular motions, giving the two boys death glares. Just then, there was a knock at the front door which caused Gerard to shoot up and turned over to his neighbor and his friend."Hide the cans," he whisper yell-  
-ed watching them as the boys stuffed the drinks in whatever space was available. Gerard shuffled to the door, revealing a woman holding some bags. "Hey mom," Gerard said, his voice sounding nervous, praying that the cans were out of sight.

"Hello Gerard," she replied, stepping inside, eyes widening in slight shock as she saw the two boys in the living room. "And you too, Mikey," she greeted the familar face, scanning the stranger who stood beside him, sporting an uneasy smile. "Who's this?" she asked curiously, turning to Gerard for an answer.

"Oh him? Just one of Mikey's friends from school," Gerard said, tempting to say boyfriend but Mikey's punches took a toll on his ribs. "Ah," his mother smiled, approaching the pair. "Nice to meet you..."

"Frank," he finished for her. Frank wasn't really good around parents. He could be jumping on couches or chugging some milk while the others chanted 'go go go' but as soon as a parent walks in, he'll stop and drop everything like nothing ever happened. He also noticed that his voice gets softer, like now for example.

"Frank," she repeated, letting her hands drop on his shoulders. "Such a cute boy. Gerard brings such cute boys over, I don't know how he does it."

Gerard groaned and began to shove his mother playfully away from the shorter boy. His mother scanned the pair again, this time stopping abruptly at Mikey. Her eyebrows shot up, a look of confusion taking over her features and obvious discomfort. Gerard followed her gaze, wanting to jump out a window once he spotted what she was looking at.

Mikey's jeans were very tight around his legs and it was almost impossible to ignore the outline on his crotch. It was the fucking beer can. Why mikey, Gerard thought, why are you such a fucking idiot. Out of all the possible places, why the hell would you put it in your crotch?

Mikey quickly grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it down, attempting to cover the huge bulge as if they hadn't already seen it. Frank let out a stifled giggle, turning away from the blond so he didn't break out in laughter. Mikey's cheeks were hot and wanted to join Gerard in the jumping out a window idea. "Wow Mikey, what's got you so excited?" Gerard teased, getting the idea to pretend it was just a boner and not a outline of a can.

Mikey quickly caught on, but it was hard to pretend he had a random boner infront of Gerard's mom. A small part of him just wanted to pull out the beer can from inside his pants instead of pretending because that's way less embarrassing. "Uh...well I...I should get going, come on Frank," Mikey quickly grabbed the boys wrist and jolted to the front door, suddenly stopping in his tracks and turned back around. "Just so we're clear im not going to do it with Frank. I'm just gonna walk him home," he said, and continued way out the door.

Mikey dragged Frank along, pulling him out and over the fence separating the two neighbors. "God, can this get more embarrassing," Mikey sighed once they were out of Gerard and his mother's sight. Frank fell, rolling around in laughter and holding his stomach as he wheezed. "Did you see the look on her face?" Frank said between giggles. "How will you ever show your face there ever again?"

Mikey held his face in his hands, attempting to bury the events that took place moments ago from his brain. It was gonna be one of those things that would haunt him and have him think about at 3am. "Shut up Frank, you have no idea how embarrassing this is," Mikey groaned, joining the black haired boy on the floor. "I guess it's time to cut all ties with Gerard. That would be kinda hard since hes only a few feet away from me...and my family's super close to their family...hmm actually I can-"

"Alright, alright Mikey calm down," Frank said, wiping away the tears from his laughing fit. "This'll be old news in a few days. Plus, your a teenage boy and random boners like that are completely normal." Frank stood up and dusted the dirt and pieces of grass off his knees, lending a hand towards Mikey so he could get up. "Easy for you to say! your not the one who Gerard taunts! Ugh, that boy is never gonna let me live this down," Mikey groaned.

"Listen, I'll see you at school, alright?" Frank said, already opening his gate so he could get out.

"See ya Mikey!" he called, hearing a faint, "Later," in return. Or maybe it was just Frank's imagination and Mikey was still moping on the ground. The thought alone made Frank chuckle as he began his way down the street of the perfect neighborhood.


End file.
